Gold and Snitch
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Bill and Harry have always been drawn to each other. / This is a collection of 31 oneshot Bill/Harry fics written for the Harry Potter Christmas Collection Challenge. They won't all necessarily be Christmas related, but some of them will be. / Title taken from Fiction Alley shipping name.
1. Hope

**Title:** Hope  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 269  
 **Summary:** Harry and Bill see something when the final battle is over.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) celebration

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Unicorn – Gold – Incorporate a Unicorn into your story.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **November Event - Easy - 15. Bill Weasley

* * *

Harry stood on the edge of the Forbidden forest. There was a celebration going on around him, but he ignored it.

The war might be over, but it didn't change the fact that they lost a lot of people. People that were friends and family. Right then, it was hard to celebrate, especially since he knew his godson would grow up without knowing his parents, just like Harry had. The difference was that Teddy would always know how loved he was.

A hand laid on his shoulder, but he didn't feel started. "Are you okay?"

Harry looked over into kind blue eyes. "I should be asking you that. You're the one that lost a brother."

Bill squeezed his shoulder. "You did too."

"I'm feeling drawn to the Forbidden Forest. I need to know why."

"I'll go with you."

Harry nodded and together, they trudged through the forest.

Both stopped when they saw it. A unicorn.

Neither of them stepped closer, but Harry heard Bill's sharp intake of breath. "They don't come out in the open very often."

"Maybe it knows the war is over and wants to celebrate as well."

Bill moved behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the waist. Harry rested his hand against the strong chest. "I'm taking this as a sign of hope. Everything will be okay. We _will_ survive," the older man promised

Harry squeezed Bill's hand that rested low on his stomach. "Not just survive. I'm sick of just surviving. We will _live_."

Bill kissed his neck. "Live," he echoed.

And both of them watched the unicorn as cheers and laughter was heard.


	2. Better Fun

**Title:** Better Fun  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 264  
 **Summary:** Bill promises Harry a better way to have fun.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) rejoice

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Murtlap – Silver – Incorporate someone being jinxed into your story.

* * *

"Langlock!" Draco Malfoy ordered.

And Harry found his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth.

Draco and his goons guffawed as Harry clutched his throat. If they decided to actually attack, the only thing he would be able to do was dodge and one can't win simply by dodging spells.

"What's going on here?" a very welcomed voice demanded.

Harry wanted to rejoice. Bill had impeccable timing like usual.

Draco crossed his arms. "Here to rescue your little boyfriend!?"

"You will undue the jinx," Bill stated lowly.

"Oh what?" Draco sneered, but even Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

Bill cut a glance to Harry. "You most likely took Harry by surprise. Like the coward you are, you made sure he didn't see you coming. I wonder how you would handle me, a wizard ten years older than you are. Want to find out?"

Draco glared at him but undid the jinx so Harry could talk again.

His wand was in his hand in an instant, and he pointed it at the irritating blond, ready to fire a spell that would teach him a lesson.

"Don't," Bill quietly commanded. "He's not worth it."

"I would feel so good, though."

Bill leaned down and kissed his neck. "I have other things we can do. More fun things," he whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry looked at him. "Let's go then."

They held hands and Bill quietly told Harry everything he was planning to do to the younger boy's body as soon as they were alone.

And Draco and his goons were completely forgotten.


	3. Windy Game

**Title:** Windy Game  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 377  
 **Summary:** Harry has a tough Quidditch game.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (weather) blustery winds

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Golden Snidget – Gold – Incorporate a Seeker's POV of a Quidditch match into your story.

* * *

Harry shivered. The blustery winds were really getting to him. He looked for the snitch, but when a particular harsh wind blew, he had to tightly grip his broomstick.

He did his best to keep his balance. He really didn't want to fall. Another harsh gust came and it pushed Harry forward a bit, so his broom went into a nosedive. The opposing Seeker followed him, but as soon as he could, he pulled up.

The other Seeker glared at him, but Harry shrugged it off. It wasn't his fault that the wind was making it difficult for him to stay level. He hadn't even been trying to trick the Seeker.

He looked at the rest of his teammates. Katie seemed to be handling the winds pretty well, but Ginny and Ron were struggling to balance when hard gusts came. Harry and Katie had dealt with bad weather during Quidditch matches before – in fact, Oliver had made them practice in bad weather so they would be able to handle it – but it was new for the members who joined the team this year.

Harry returned to trying to find the snitch. The sooner the game ended, the better it would be for everyone.

Finally, after what seemed like way too long of a time, a flash of gold caught Harry's attention, and he was going for it. The other Seeker was on his tail, but she didn't stand a chance against his Firebolt.

And when the flying ball was in his grasp, one side of the audience cheered while the other politely clapped.

The game was over and there were no injuries.

As soon as his feet were on the ground, he looked for a particular person. Thankfully, Bill was extremely tall, and Harry easily spotted him.

"Good game," Bill murmured as his arms went around Harry.

Harry kissed his lover's cheek. "Thanks, but I'm glad it's over."

Bill bent down to whisper in Harry's ear. "Me too. I nearly had a heart attack when you were forced into a nosedive."

"How about some celebratory fun?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I know just the thing," Bill said, leading Harry through the crowd.

Harry couldn't wait to get alone with Bill. There were so many things they could do.


	4. Futile

**Title:** Futile  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 217  
 **Summary:** Harry can never resist Bill.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (genre) romantic comedy

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Giant Purple Toad – Gold – Incorporate someone hiding in your story, for whatever reason.

* * *

Harry hid in the closet. He smiled. He knew Bill would easily find him. In fact, he wanted to be found.

He took off his shirt and rolled his shoulders. He also undid the buttons on his trousers.

When Bill _did_ find him, he wanted the redhead to have an easy job.

Now, all he had to do was wait to be discovered.

He tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for the door to open. What was taking him so long? Finally, after way too long of a time had passed, he exited the closet and went searching for his husband.

He found Bill in the kitchen eating a sandwich. He crossed his arms. "Really?" he exclaimed. "I was waiting, and you chose a sandwich over me."

"I was hungry," Bill explained as he gulped down the last bite and looked Harry's body up and down. A new hunger replaced the old one, and he took a step forward.

Harry took a step back. "Nope, you don't get to touch this. You had your chance, and you chose food over me."

"I can make it up to you," he promised, quickly reaching out and grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry tried to resist, but as Bill pulled his body so they flushed again each other, he knew resistance was futile.


	5. Holiday

**Title:** Holiday  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 254  
 **Summary:** They take a holiday.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) holiday

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Crup – Silver – Include a loyal pet dog in your story.

* * *

Bill watched his dog play near the ocean. The waves crashed to the shore, but Allie didn't seem scared by them. In fact, she seemed to rejoice in them.

It was a beautiful day for the beach. Harry had been rundown lately, so Bill had decided they should have a holiday, get away from everything and everyone they knew. Well, everyone but Allie.

She was a loyal pooch, and in turn, Harry and Bill showed her the utmost loyalty as well. Anywhere they went, as long as dogs were allowed, she came with them. She was a good companion.

They figured she would love the beach, and ocean especially, and they had been right.

Harry's hand slipped into his, and Bill gave it a squeeze. "Allie seems to be having fun," Harry remarked.

Bill chuckled. "I bet before we leave, she'll be swimming in the ocean like a pro."

"I won't take you on that bet. I'll lose."

Bill kissed the side of his head. "I have such a smart husband."

Harry rested his head on Bill's shoulder as he breathed in deeply, probably enjoying the scent of the sea air. "I feel better, almost rejuvenated. This was a great idea."

"I live to please you," Bill commented.

"And I live to please you," Harry impishly returned.

Silence descended upon them as they continued to watch Allie run along the shore. And just like Bill predicted, within an hour, she was swimming through the waves, barking happily as wave after wave crashed around her.


	6. Family

**Title:** Family  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 228  
 **Summary:** When they are ready...  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) family

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Fat Lady – Silver – Incorporate the Fat Lady's portrait into your story.

* * *

Harry stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Is it over, my dear?" the plump woman asked.

He nodded. "Finally."

"I'm so happy," the woman squealed.

Harry winced at the piercing sound. He had never heard her shriek like that.

He heard footsteps behind him and turned to look at Bill's approaching figure. Bill's arms wrapped around him in an embrace, and Harry eagerly returned it.

"So, I've been thinking..." Bill trailed off.

Harry looked up at him. "Thinking about what?"

Bill brushed a thumb along Harry's cheek. "I love you, and I hope you love me."

"I do," Harry easily agreed.

"Good. It seems Charlie and Fleur have been talking, and the two of them absolutely love us as a couple for some reason. Anyways, with Charlie's okay, and Fleur's eagerness, they said if we wanted to have a family, Fleur would happily be a surrogate for us."

Harry's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Bill stepped back and held out a placating hand. "Calm down. I know you're not ready. But when you are ready, the option is available. I was just wondering if it was something you would be interested in."

Harry laughed, feeling immensely relieved. "Yes, I would be. Just not yet. I'm so not ready to be a father."

Bill grinned. "Okay. When you are ready..."

"When I _am_ ready, we'll be a true family."


	7. Excuse

**Title:** Excuse  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 169  
 **Summary:** A little kissing.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) mistletoe

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Eupraxia Mole – Silver – Incorporate Peeves into your story.

* * *

Harry stood near the mistletoe. He impatiently waited for Bill to come.

Suddenly, Peeves floated up from the floor. "What is little ickle Potter doing?"

Harry glared at the annoying ghost. "Go away! I'm waiting for someone!"

"Who? Your boyfriend?" Peeves taunted.

He took out his wand and brandished it threateningly at the ghost. And Peeves, remembering when his tongue had been glued to the roof of his mouth, fled. "You don't have to be so serious!" he yelled as he floated away.

Harry pocketed his wand. It was nice having that kind of power over Peeves.

Suddenly someone pushed him lightly, and he found himself under the mistletoe with Bill. "About time you showed up," he remarked.

Bill gripped Harry's waist. "I'll make it up to you," he murmured, leaning down to press a light kiss to his lips.

"So, you need a mistletoe to kiss me?" Harry asked with twinkling eyes.

"No, but if anyone complains about the public display of affection, I have a ready excuse."


	8. Perfect Words

**Title:** Perfect Words  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 316  
 **Summary:** Harry needs to write the perfect letter within the Christmas card.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) Christmas card

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Cuthbert Binns – Silver – Incorporate the class or studies of History of Magic, or the character of Cuthbert Binns, into your story.

* * *

He was in History of Magic class, but Harry wasn't paying attention to Binns. For the first time in a while, though, he wasn't sleeping during class. He had something else he had to get done, and he decided History of Magic would be the perfect time to work on it without interruptions.

He stared at the brightly colored Christmas card. He had found it in Hogsmeade and thought it was perfect for Bill. That had been the easy part.

Now the hard part...

Writing a meaningful letter within the card, making sure Bill knew exactly how he felt.

He and Bill have been dating for almost a year, even though it has been kept innocent because of Harry's young age, and Harry knew what he felt for Bill was love.

He wanted to tell Bill without actually saying the words.

He tapped the point of the quill against his desk, trying to come up with the right words to express his feelings for Bill.

Finally, it came to him.

 _Bill,_

 _This is our first Christmas together, and I can honestly say I have never been happier. Despite the war, when I'm with you, I feel like we can survive anything. You make me want to work harder to end the war because I yearn for the chance to be with you in a peaceful world._

 _I want to be better for you. I want to make you as happy as you have made me._

 _I hope this letter isn't too sentimental for you, but I needed you to know that I care about you so much. Every day, I'm going to work to make the world a better place to give the two of us a real chance._

 _Harry_

Harry read the letter over, and he nodded, happy with it. He would be seeing Bill in less than a week. Time couldn't move fast enough.


	9. Lucky

**Title:** Lucky  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 237  
 **Summary:** Bill was one lucky wizard.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) Tradition

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Edgar Clogg – Bronze – Propts Used – Rich, Blessed, Spear, Bride

* * *

Bill knew it was a tradition. He was supposed to have a bride and be blessed with many children running around the house.

He couldn't follow that particular tradition, though. It was because of Harry James Potter.

Whenever he saw the younger man, it was as if a spear went straight through his heart. Harry was everything he wanted. He was kind and brave. He was handsome and funny. He was athletic and a good friend. Not to mention the fact that he had a breathtaking smile. And the best thing about Harry was the fact that even though he was rich and famous, he still remained down-to-earth and easy to approach, something that most rich Pure-bloods couldn't say about themselves.

Many wizards and witches wanted to be with Harry because of his money and fame.

Not Bill, though. He saw Harry for who he was, and he wanted to be with Harry because of Harry himself. Not because of what he could get from the relationship.

And that was why Bill was lucky enough to be on a couch with Harry's tongue down his throat.

Hands massaged his chest through his shirt, and Bill groaned. "Merlin, I want you."

Harry answered by writhing on Bill's lap, causing him to grow impossibly harder.

Yes, he was one very lucky wizard as Harry's mouth went to Bill's neck, and he knew he would never take Harry for granted.


	10. Unfair

**Title:** Unfair  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 271  
 **Summary:** Ron thought it was unfair.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) Fireplace

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Orsino Thrushton – Bronze – Write about someone feeling left out.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **November Event - Easy - 2. Ron Weasley

* * *

Bill and Harry sat cuddled next to each other in front of the blazing fire. Bill's arm was around Harry's waist, holding the body close to his, not that Harry was complaining about the proximity.

Christmas dinner was finished, and both Bill and Harry were feeling lethargic. All they really wanted to do was go to sleep wrapped in each other's arms. They couldn't leave yet so sitting next to each other in front of a fireplace would have to do for now.

Ron sat across the room, far away from them, and a glare aimed at the two. He remembered when Harry had been _his_ best friend and Bill was _his_ older brother. He knew technically that was still true, but lately, Ron was the odd man out.

He was forced to watch the two stare longingly at each other before they got together. And after they finally admitted their feelings, Ron thought everything would get better, but he was wrong. Now they were _always_ together, and it left Ron feeling bereft.

He wanted his best friend back. He wanted things back to the way they were when they were at Hogwarts. Minus Voldemort of course.

But, as long as Harry and Bill were in their little bubble of love, Ron didn't see that happening any time soon.

Don't get him wrong. Ron was glad that Harry and Bill were so happy together, but did they have to be happy together _all_ the time.

When would they have time for Ron? When would Harry have time for a chess game or Bill have time for Gobstones? It just wasn't fair.


	11. The Things We Do For Love

**Title:** The Things We Do For Love  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 187  
 **Summary:** Harry didn't have a choice.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (food/drink) candy cane

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Streeler – Gold – Write about someone changing the physical appearance WITHOUT being a Metamorphagi.

* * *

Harry popped the last bit of candy cane in his mouth. He licked his lips as a taller man walked over to him and casually leaned against the wall.

"You know, that's not a very good disguise," Bill muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry smirked. "Yes it is. You just know me so well that it didn't fool you."

Bill chuckled as his hand found Harry's and enclosed it in a tight grip. "Tell me again. Why are we doing the disguise?"

"Because you wanted a real date, and I didn't want any of the media following us. Even if we went in the Muggle world, they would have still found me.

"Ahh, right," Bill nodded, "The things we do for love, huh?"

"The things we do for an actual date," Harry wryly corrected, but the quick smile reassured Bill that Harry had simply been joking.

"So, we better not waste the disguise, right?"

Harry pushed up from the wall. "Let's go then."

And together, they walked passed an unsuspecting reporter, and they both knew Harry's disguise worked. This was going to be fun.


	12. The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Title:** The Nightmare Before Christmas  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry, Ginny  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 357  
 **Summary:** Ginny bashing. She got her revenge.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (story title) The Nightmare Before Christmas

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Circe – Silver – Write about someone getting their revenge

* * *

Bill kissed Harry on the lips. It was the night before Christmas, and they were at the Burrow. Harry sighed into his mouth and sweetly returned the kiss.

All the while, Bill noticed Ginny's glare and fought the involuntarily shiver. She was his sister who was upset that he was her crush's boyfriend. She had a reason to be upset, but she wouldn't do anything drastic he didn't think. Besides, Bill truly cared about Harry and Ginny would see that hopefully.

Later that night, Harry had stepped outside and Ginny soon escaped to go after him. Bill was worried, but he thought Ginny wanted to get closure on the relationship that never was.

Still, when more time passed, Bill went outside after the two in order to make sure everything was okay.

He found Ginny pressed against Harry, his back pushed against the wall as her lips devoured his and her hand moved down his chest to his belt buckle.

Bill's heart stopped and he turned to leave but something about the way Harry was standing halted Bill. He knew how Harry kissed, and he didn't look like that.

Bill stomped over to the pair and ripped Ginny away. And just like he expected, Harry didn't move from his frozen state. His _literally_ frozen state. "What did you do to him?" Bill growled.

Ginny smirked meanly. "Got my revenge. You both will always remember that Harry kissed me while you two were dating."

"Unwillingly. That doesn't bother you, though, does it?"

She shrugged and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she sauntered back into the house.

Bill looked at Harry and quickly cancelled the spell. Tears immediately developed in his eyes even as his face transformed into a mask of anger. "We can't let her get away with what she did," he said, his fist clutching Bill's shirt as Bill's arms held Harry gently.

"I know, but right now, all I want to do is kiss you and wipe away the memory of her kiss."

Harry nodded and pecked his chin before allowing their lips to touch in a fiery kiss. They'd deal with Ginny later.


	13. Bearable

**Title:** Bearable  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 203  
 **Summary:** Bill makes it better.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (location) Christmas Party, (food/drink) eggnog

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Niko Nenad – Bronze – Prompts Used – Versatile, Unstable, Strangle, Intervene

* * *

Harry entered the Ministry Christmas party. He tried not to roll his eyes when curious gazes all turned to him. His main goal was to get through the party without strangling anyone. It would definitely be difficult, but Harry was a versatile person. He was sure he could do it.

Within ten minutes, he got sucked into a conversation with a woman that Harry was sure was a tad unstable. She kept talking about her gorgeous daughter and how cute of a couple they would make. What sane person went up to a complete stranger and told him he would like her daughter? That just wasn't normal.

Thankfully, right when Harry was about to blow up and embarrass himself, Bill intervened. "There you are." And right in front of the astonished woman, he leaned over and chastely kissed Harry on the lips.

Harry smiled, doing his best to not look at the woman and laugh. "I thought you would never get here."

Bill smirked. "Got held up with Charlie. Want to go get some eggnog?"

Harry nodded, taking Bill's hand, and they went over to the drink table. Maybe now that Bill was here, this party would be just a little more enjoyable.


	14. Water

**Title:** Water  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 220  
 **Summary:** Bill loves the water and wants Harry to as well.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (feeling) joyful

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Hippocampus – Silver – Write about someone who enjoys being in the water.

* * *

Bill ducked wander the water, allowing the joyful feeling to wash over him as he looked under the sea.

He had always loved swimming, ever since he learned how to. When he was in the water, he felt at peace. He definitely could have been a merman in a past life.

When air became a necessity, he swam to the surface and looked over at the dock. Harry sat on it with his feet dangling over the edge. He comfortably leaned back with his eyes focused on Bill.

Bill grinned and swam toward him. "Aren't you coming in?"

Harry returned the smile. "I might have been forced to swim for the Triwizard Tournament, but I'm not a big fan of swimming. I never went swimming as a kid so I just don't enjoy it.

"I can make it so you enjoy it," Bill promised.

Harry arched an eyebrow. "How?"

"Come in and you'll find out."

Harry easily jumped into the water and treaded water in front of Bill. The redhead cupped Harry's cheeks and claimed Harry's lips. Their wet chests intimately pressed together, and Harry moaned into the kiss.

When they pulled away to breathe, Harry's fingers trailed down Bill's chest to play with the sparse chest hair. "You were right. You know how to make swimming fun."

"Told you."


	15. That Question

**Title:** That Question  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 242  
 **Summary:** It's that dreaded question.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) Christmas jumper

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Gorgon – Bronze – Prompts Used – Stone, Statue, Beauty, Hiss

* * *

Harry was just putting on his traditional Weasley Christmas jumper when the question came. He did his best to not turn into a stone statue when Molly asked him if he was ever going to settle down with a nice witch and have kids.

"I don't think I'm going to have kids," he politely murmured, avoiding blue eyes of beauty.

Of course, Molly didn't give up. She _never_ gave up, and it took all of his willpower to not hiss at her that he was gay and in a committed relationship. He knew Bill wasn't ready yet and didn't want to force the older man to come out to his family before he was. There was only so much Harry could handle, though.

"Mum," Bill interrupted the woman's pestering. "You can't force Harry to do something he doesn't want to."

"I'm sure he's lonely, though. He would be so much happier if he found someone to love."

Bill looked at Harry. "Mum, he does have someone to love."

Harry's eyes widened and his breath caught. "Bill?"

Bill ignored Harry's look. "Mum, Harry and I have been together, the same way Charlie and Fleur are together, for almost a year. And no matter what _anyone_ says, we're going to stay together. That is, if Harry forgives me for forcing him to keep us a secret."

"Of course I do," Harry whispered.

For the first time in her life, Molly Weasley was left speechless.


	16. Story

**Title:** Story  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 155  
 **Summary:** Lily wants a story.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (color) maroon

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Beedle the Bard – Gold – Incorporate any of Beedle the Bard's tales into your story.

* * *

Lily had her very own maroon Weasley jumper on when she climbed into bed between Bill and Harry.

Bill chuckled. "You know you're not supposed to sleep in that, right?"

"But it's so comfortable," Lily protested. :"And anyways, I'm not here to sleep. Can you read one of the stories in my book, daddy?" Lily asked, innocently blinking crystal blue eyes at Harry as she gave her best puppy dog look ever.

"How can I resist that face?" Harry joked, taking the book from her. "Beedle the Bard, huh? Let's see." He opened the book to a random page. "How about "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot?"

"That's fine, daddy," she said, cuddling in close to Harry.

Bill smiled and leaned over as much as he could without hurting Lily. "Come on, daddy. Tell us a story," he commanded.

Harry rolled his eyes but started the story as both his husband and daughter avidly listened.


	17. Tradition

**Title:** Tradition  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 246  
 **Summary:** Harry is in the hospital, but that doesn't stop traditions.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (creature/being) reindeer

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Dilys Derwent – Gold – Incorporate St. Mungos into your story.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes when the door opened. "My two favorite people," he tiredly breathed.

"And there's my other favorite person. My favorite person who will be spending Christmas at St. Mungos."

Harry glared at him. "It wasn't like it was my fault. I'm an Auror and things happen."

"Well, sometimes I wish you weren't an Auror."

"Daddy, papa, now is not the time for the same fight," Lily said in a reproachful voice.

Somehow, Lily had a way to make them both feel like young school boys. Simultaneously, they muttered, "Sorry."

"Daddy, you have always told me the story about Santa Claus and his reindeer. But you won't be home. Can you tell me it now?"

"Honey, you know the story by heart."

"I know, but it's tradition for you to tell me it." Lily said.

Harry sat up carefully and patted the bed. Lily hoped, causing the bed to shake and Harry to painfully grunt."

"Careful, Lils," Bill warned.

Harry smiled at his daughter. "Okay. There are nine reindeer. I say one, and then you say one okay?"

Lily nodded.

"There's Dasher and –"

"Dancer."

"Prancer and –"

"Vixen."

"Comet and –"

"Cupid."

"Donner and–"

"Blitzen."

"And the most famous reindeer of course is.."

"Rudolph," Lily happily squealed.

And then, like always, Harry told the story he had told Lily since she was two years old as Bill sat in a chair and listened to the tale he knew by heart as well.


	18. Ice Skating

**Title:** Ice Skating  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 305  
 **Summary:** Harry admits something to Bill.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (plot theme/action) Skating at an ice rink/frozen lake

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Auguery – Bronze – Incorporate someone acting unusually shy into your story.

* * *

Harry sat on the ground, watching as Bill gracefully skated on the frozen leg. He laughed when Bill skated towards him and sprayed him with some ice. "Nice one," he quietly remarked.

"Aren't you going to come and skate with me?" Bill encouraged.

Harry flushed – although he would swear it was from the cold if asked – and quickly shook his head. He looked down at his legs.

"Why not?" Bill asked amusedly.

Harry silently shrugged, playing with a loose fabric on his jacket.

"Harry, you're not usually this shy. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Harry quickly looked up at Bill before he ducked his head once again as he stood up. "I should get inside." He turned around to flee but even with ice skates on, Bill was quicker and grabbed his wrist.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry relaxed his stiff shoulders and finally accepted that he had to answer. "I don't know how to ice skate. I never did when I was at the Dursleys and never had the chance to learn when I was at Hogwarts. If I tried, I would most likely fall on my arse in an extremely humiliating way."

Bill chuckled. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

Harry gestured widely to him. "You do realize how graceful you are on ice skates, right?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Everyone has something they're good at. I happen to be a decent ice skater, but I've never seen anymore more graceful than you on a broom. Now, let me teach you how to skate."

Harry looked at him through lowered eyelids. "You won't laugh when I fall?"

"Of course not."

Harry hesitated but finally allowed Bill to take his hand. Who knew? Maybe he could learn to be just as graceful on ice skates as he was on a broom.


	19. Hedwig

**Title:** Hedwig  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 298  
 **Summary:** Harry tells his son about an old friend.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (food/drink) Gingerbread (House/Man)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Hedwig (wizard) – Bronze – Prompts Used – Owl, Inspiration

* * *

"Edward, we haven't finished it yet, so stop eating the gingerbread house," Bill gently scolded.

Edward sheepishly grinned, but he didn't seem too repentant. He looked over at his other daddy who was busy working on something to stand guard over the house. "Is that an owl, daddy?"

Harry nodded. "A snowy owl," he whispered.

Bill's heart constricted. He knew the loss of Hedwig was still painful for Harry, especially since Hedwig had been his first true friend as well as his very first birthday present."

"Love?"

"I'm fine, Bill."

"Daddy?" Edward questioned in his childlike way, and Harry finally looked up from his project.

"This inspiration for this ball of fluff is the owl I had when I was at Hogwarts. Hedwig. She had been a good owl. A good friend."

"Did she die, daddy?"

Harry looked down at the owl his was constructing. "Yeah, but in my heart, she died a hero, and I'm very thankful I knew her. I was lucky to be able to call her a friend."

"I know I'm getting an owl when I go to Hogwarts. Do you think me and my owl will be as close as you and Hedwig were?"

Harry stood up and came over to sit with his family. "I hope you are, but for that to happen, you need to spend time with your owl, just like you would spend time with friends."

"Are you ever going to get another owl, daddy?"

Harry took a shuddering breath. "Maybe, but for now, I'm happy to use your papa's owl, Sizor. There's o rush for me to get my own."

Edward nodded and went back to working on the gingerbread house. Bill reached around their son and lightly squeezed Harry's shoulder.

Harry forced a smile and watched Edward.


	20. Unusual

**Title:** Unusual  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 223  
 **Summary:** Harry and Bill see something.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (plot theme/action) Decorating the Christmas Tree

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Barberus Bragge – Gold – Incorporate a Golden Snidget into your story.

* * *

Bill looked out of the window as Harry put ornaments up on the tree. "I thought you were going to help me," Harry groused.

"Sorry, Harry. I thought I saw something out there."

Harry stuck another ornament on a branch before he looked over at Bill. "What?"

"You'll think I'm crazy," Bill said.

Harry walked over to him. "Did you see Santa Claus?"

Thanks to Harry's schooling in Muggle things, Bill knew who Santa Claus was. "No. I thought I saw a golden snidget."

"Those are endangered, and there's no way they would be in a city," Harry said.

"I told you would think I was crazy."

Harry opened his mouth to retort when a little gold ball of fluff flew passed the window. "I don't think you're crazy at all," he said, awe in his voice.

"Maybe it wanted to see our Christmas tree?"

Harry laughed. "Whatever its reason is, we should let it be." He grabbed Bill's arm and tugged him towards the tree. "Come on. We need to finish decorating it before Hermione and Ron get here with the kids."

"Yes, sir."

Harry kissed him on the cheek, and they resumed their task of making the tree beautiful. The thing that could have been a golden snidget wasn't forgotten but pushed to the back of their minds for the moment.


	21. Christmas Plans

**Title:** Christmas Plans  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry, Allison (oc)  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 492  
 **Summary:** Harry talks to his Muggle friend.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (dialogue) "Christmas is a stocking stuffed with sugary goodness."

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Carlotta Pinkstone – Gold – Incorporate a Muggle knowing about wizards/witches and magic in your story.

* * *

Harry walked over to the mailbox.

"Harry!"

Harry looked over at the young woman who called for him. "Hey, Allison."

"I baked these brownies for you and Bill."

Harry smiled. "I appreciate it, but neither of us should eat so many sweets."

Allison grinned."It's Christmas time and everyone knows that Christmas is a stocking stuffed with sugary goodness."

"Who told you that?" Harry joked.

"My mama."

Harry chuckled. "And you can't go against you mama, can you?"

Allison quickly shook her head. "Of course not. That would be a suicide mission." She looked around the neighborhood and saw that it was mostly clear of people. "So, are you and Bill spending it here, or will the two of you be going to the wizarding world?" she whispered.

Harry smiled. When Allison had first found out the truth about magic, both he and Bill had been worried, but she had proved to be a true friend and had kept their secret. And thanks to her silence, no one from the Ministry had shown up to erase her memory.

Harry was glad that he had someone in the neighborhood he could talk freely with, and he knew Bill felt a bit more comfortable as well.

"We are spending Christmas Day with Bill's family, but Christmas Eve is here. Why?"

"I thought you two would like to come over to my house for a nice home cooked meal?"

The question might have sounded casual, but Harry knew it wasn't. This was the second Christmas since her husband left her for another woman and though Allison pretended to be brave, he knew how much she still hurt and probably found the holidays to be lonely.

"I'll have to talk to Bill, but I'm sure he'll love the idea. Anything to get out of helping me cook."

Allison's smile looked a bit relieved. "Great. So, unless you tell me otherwise, I will be expecting you and Bill at six on Thursday."

"We'll be there," he promised, finally accepting the plate of brownies that she kept pushing towards him. He watched her walk away and then grabbed the mail.

He strolled up the walkway and entered the house, rolling his eyes when he saw Bill watching some sport's game. He sometimes wished he never introduced Bill to Muggle sports.

He placed the brownies on the table in front of the couch and snorted when Bill blindly reached for a brownie, his eyes never leaving the television.

He sat next to the redhead. "Allison really wants us to have dinner with her on Thursday. Is that okay with you?"

Bill kissed his cheek and he cringed as chocolate was transferred from Bill's lips to his cheek. "That's fine."

Harry knew it was no use talking to Bill right then so he sat back and did his best to enjoy the game. And as Bill's arm wrapped around his shoulders, he decided there was nowhere else he would rather be.


	22. Money

**Title:** Money  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 402  
 **Summary:** Harry and Bill argue about money.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) scrooge

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Niffler – Silver – Write about someone who isn't particularly wealthy coming into riches.

* * *

"Why are you so angry about this?" Harry demanded, his temper flaring hot at Bill's resisting stance and for the first Christmas ever, he felt like a scrooge as his bad mood deepened.

"I'm not a charity case," he growled, turning away from the raven-haired man.

"All I want to do is put all of our money in one account. What's so wrong about that?"

Bill glared at him. "How about the fact that my money is nothing compared to your inheritance."

"So what? If I didn't know any better, I would think I was talking to Ron instead of his older, and much more _mature_ , brother."

"Don't mock me," Bill warned. He knew his face was turning red, but he couldn't seem to control his anger or his embarrassment at the fact that his much younger lover wanted to help support them.

Harry took a deep, steadying breath. If he wanted to get through to Bill, he needed to calm down and go about this rationally. "Okay, let me ask you something. Are we partners?"

Bill relaxed his shoulders. "Yes."

And as partners, we should share everything?"

"Yes." This time the answer was said through clenched teeth, and Harry knew he had to step carefully if he didn't want Bill to explode at him again.

"Okay. Here's another question for you. If I ever needed it, for whatever reason, would you help me financially?"

Bill finally fully faced Harry. "Of course, I wouldn't even think twice about it."

"Good. So, how is that different from us putting our money together in one account? I'm not asking to support you. I _know_ you have a good job, but I want us to not have separate money."

"I'm the older one. I'm supposed to take care of you," Bill whispered.

Harry cupped his cheek. "It should not be so one-sided with one taking care of the other. Why can't we just take care of each other?"

Bill turned his head to kiss Harry's hand. "I guess it's my stupid male pride standing in the way."

"I guess so. I never saw this side of you, and I got to say, I'm not sure I like it. It's a part of you, though, so I will learn to deal with it."

Bill embraced Harry tightly. "I still don't like it," he muttered.

"I know, but since we're partners, it's the right thing to do."


	23. Home Alone

**Title:** Home Alone  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 263  
 **Summary:** Bill thought he was home alone.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (story title) Home Alone

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Thomas More – Bronze – Prompts Used – Execute, Treason, Counsel, Sir

* * *

Bill was home alone and he decided to catch up on a book Hermione had given him. It was a Muggle book about royalty and treason and the main character was going to be executed. Bill found it interesting, especially since the book was from the condemned's' point of view, and he enjoyed hearing what the guilty person thought about the counsel who sentenced his death. The person's voice made him think about Harry.

"What are you doing, good sir?" a sultry voice ask.

"I thought I was alone in this big house," Bill answered without looking up from the book. It was just _so_ interesting. Not to mention he loved the annoyed frown Harry always got when he thought he was being ignored.

"Yeah, I came home early."

"Why?" Bill questioned, face still buried in the book even though he stopped reading as soon as Harry spoke.

Just like Bill knew would happen, Harry took the book right out of hands. "I missed you, and all I get is a husband too busy reading to look at me. I feel taken for granted."

Bill smirked and grabbed Harry's waist, pulling so the younger man landed on his lap with an ungraceful 'oomph.' "I can't have you feel taken for granted. What kind of man does that make me?" He learned forward and claimed Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart due to air becoming necessary, he whispered huskily, "Better?"

Harry gasped, his fingers making circles on Bill's clothed chest. "Much," he agreed before claiming Bill's lips for another kiss.


	24. Lucky Dos

**Title:** Lucky Dos  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Summary:** Bill and Harry are lucky.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (colour) Evergreen/Pine Green

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Imp – Gold – Write about someone who tries to be funny and fails.

* * *

Ron ran into the room, wearing nothing but his evergreen underwear and a Santa hat. Harry quickly closed his eyes while Bill covered Denise's eyes with one of his hands. "Ron, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Bill shouted.

Denise jumped, startled. Her papa was one of the most easy-going people so she wasn't used to him yelling, especially around her.

Ron blinked. "I thought it would be funny."

Harry replied, even with his eyes still closed. "You thought wrong. Go put some clothes on before you permanently scar my daughter.

Ron pouted and stomped out of the room.

Harry opened his eyes when he knew it was safe. He quickly moved over to the couch Bill and Denise shared. "Are you okay, Denise?"

Denise looked up at Bill before she looked at Harry. "Papa yelled."

Bill hugged her lightly. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just upset with your Uncle Ron."

"I don't like when you yell, Papa."

Harry opened his arms and Denise jumped into them. "Don't worry. I'll make sure your papa never yells again."

'Or at least not around her,' Bill mouthed.

Harry glared even as he nodded.

After Denise was put to bed that night, Harry and Bill laid awake in their own bed. "I didn't mean to scare her," Bill groused.

"I know. Denise is a sensitive child. We have to be careful when she's nearby."

"I'll make it up to her tomorrow. She's been dying to go the bookstore. You know she spends way too much time with Hermione, right? "

Harry laughed after he lightly kissed Bill's chest. "We can have worse things than a daughter who enjoys reading. I think we're lucky."

Bill lightly squeezed Harry's shoulder. "Very lucky," he agreed.

"Very lucky," Harry echoed.


	25. Short Versus Tall

**Title:** Short Versus Tall  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 279  
 **Summary:** Harry is short. Luckily, he has Bill.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (location) Family's home for Christmas Dinner

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Lachlan the Lanky – Bronze – Prompts Used – Write about someone described to be very tall.

* * *

Since Christmas Dinner was once again being held at the Burrow, Harry liked to help out so Molly wasn't overworked. No one else really offered, and Harry thought it was the least he could do. He didn't consider the fact that he was so short.

Harry did his best to reach for the bowl that was in the uppermost cabinet, but he utterly failed. "Bill, come here for a minute."

He heard footsteps although he didn't turn around to look. "You need some help there?"

"Just because you're tall, you shouldn't make fun of your short boyfriend," Harry lightly chided.

"You do remember you're a wizard, right?" Bill joked.

"My wand is at the table. Just help me."

"Of course, my dear," Bill said, easily grabbing the bowl that eluded Harry. "Here you go, my love," Bill dramatically handed him the bowl.

"Don't mock me and my shortness," Harry playfully grumbled.

"But I love you and your shortness," Bill returned.

Harry blushed lightly. "I'm glad."

They were about to kiss when Molly bustled into the kitchen. "Oh, you have the bowl, Harry? Great!" She quickly grabbed it and left once again.

Bill sighed and stepped away from Harry. "Molly Weasley. Killer of moods."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, oh tall one. I might need your help if I want to continue helping your mum."

"You do know you don't have to impress my mum just because we're dating, right? She already loves you. In fact, I think she loves you more than some of her actual kids."

"Just come on," Harry ordered, grabbing Bill's hand and dragging him along.

"Yes, oh short one."

Harry didn't even answer that.


	26. Good Deal

**Title:** Good Deal  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 329  
 **Summary:** Bill learns to accept something he can't change.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) goodwill

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Basil Flack – Bonus – Write about someone who wants to reach a point of authority, but is unable to do so.

* * *

"I just don't get it. I've been with the bank for years, but I'm stuck in the same position that I started at." Bill closed his eyes and leaned back, resting his head on the couch.

Harry lightly massaged Bill's thigh. "You want a position of authority, right?"

"Of course, and I think I've earned it, but I'm always overlooked when the promotions come around. I just don't understand why."

Harry bit his bottom lip in contemplation. "Okay, I have an idea. You promise you won't get mad at me if I say it?"

Bill opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "Yes. If you have an idea, I want to hear it."

Harry nodded. "Okay, you're a nice guy. And maybe, you employers are worried you wouldn't be able to make tough calls if you had to because you like being a nice guy."

"So, you're saying I'm too nice?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe too kind? What would you do if you had to fire someone? Or better yet, what would you do if you had to fire someone who was supporting a family?"

Bill stared at the floor. "Try to find a way around it so the person could keep his or her job."

"Exactly. I doubt the Goblins want someone like that in a position of authority. You might be a good worker and talented at your job, but people who are in charge have to do what's best for the group, not the individual."

"And I might not be able to do that," Bill said, resignation creeping into his voice.

Harry moved so he laid against Bill's side. "I'm sorry, but I have to admit, your kindness, your goodwill to your fellow man, is one of the reasons I fell hopelessly in love with you."

"So, I can never reach any point of authority, but I got you?"

Bill and Harry's eyes met. Blue versus green.

"I think I got the better end of the deal."


	27. Perfect Gift

**Title:** Perfect Gift  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 259  
 **Summary:** Harry finds the perfect gift.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (object) Christmas tree

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Oraclitus Spheer – Bronze – Prompts Used – Convenience, Product, Sweets, Store

* * *

When Harry decided to go Christmas shopping for Bill, for convenience, Harry decided to get something for Ron.

He was easy. His favorite products were either sweets or Quidditch items. So, he went to the Quidditch supply store first and picked up a new Keeper outfit. Ron was done without any problems.

Bill, though, was harder. He spent a lot of time trying to think about what Bill might like. He needed the perfect gift for his boyfriend of almost two years. A gift that showed Bill how much he knew the older man.

It took him nearly a month, making Harry extremely grateful that he began his shopping early. It didn't come to him right away, but he eventually remembered an offhand comment Bill had made to Charlie, and Harry knew what to get him.

Bill was a curious wizard, so when he got home, he did his best to hide the present. It was only a week before Christmas, but he knew Bill would begin snooping for the hidden gift. Harry just hoped he had been sneaky enough when he picked out the hiding place.

When Christmas Eve was upon them, Harry took great pride in putting the gift under the Christmas tree at the Burrow, along with the gifts he got for the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, and all of the other spouses.

Bill raised an eyebrow at him as he looked at the colorfully wrapped present that he knew was his.

Harry grinned cheekily and winked. Bill was going to love his dragon-hide boots.


	28. Never Again

**Title:** Never Again  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 173  
 **Summary:** Harry is going to forever regret this.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) festive

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Albert Boot – Bonus – Write about someone who can't seem to do anything right.

* * *

Harry wanted to make a family lunch for the whole Weasley family on Christmas Eve since he knew Molly was always in charge on Christmas Day. He was always festive around the holidays, but now that he was in a committed relationship with Bill, his emotions seemed to be in overdrive.

It wasn't an easy feat, though.

First, his oven had trouble heating. Harry had to use a little bit of magic to get it working.

When that finally started working, he put a ham into the oven and began working on vegetables and potatoes. He didn't have skill or experience, though, and his timing was off. The vegetables were done way before the potatoes, and both of them were done way before the ham.

And unfortunately, he got so caught up with making dessert, he forgot to keep an eye on the ham, and it ended up burnt.

Harry fell to his knees just as Bill walked into the kitchen. He looked at the redhead. "I'm _never_ making a family lunch again."


	29. Maybe When

**Title:** Maybe When...  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 227  
 **Summary:** Harry has a crush.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (word) feast

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Knarl – Silver – Write about a juvenile.

* * *

It was opening feast, and Harry kept glancing over at Bill. The older redhead was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and since Harry was a seventh year, he didn't care if the curse prevented Bill from coming back next year.

He looked at the table when the food appeared, but his gaze was always drawn back to the head table. And more specifically, drawn to where Bill sat, chatting amicably with Professor McGonagall.

When Bill looked his direction, Harry ducked his head as a blush formed on his cheeks.

This was a new feeling. One that Bill stirred within him. Except for Cho, he wasn't the type to form crushes. At least Cho had been attainable. Bill was totally out of reach, and that made him perfect to feed Harry's juvenile fantasies.

He knew Bill would never look at him as anything other than his little brother's best friend, but Harry's heart didn't understand that.

This year was going to be torturous. He would have to keep his desires in check as he attended Bill's classes. He just knew he was going to end up humiliating himself.

As a student, nothing would ever be allowed to happen. Even as his head said Bill would never be interested, his heart held out hope that Bill might be interested once he was no longer Harry's professor.


	30. No Better

**Title:** No Better  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 265  
 **Summary:** Harry loves his present.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (plot theme/action) Giving/Receiving Gifts

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Chimaera – Gold – Write about an orphan.

* * *

Harry looked around as the family gathered on the floor. Sometimes, he still wasn't used to these big family gatherings. He hadn't been allowed to celebrate Christmas as a child and the whole joyous atmosphere that he was allowed to partake in still sometimes shocked his psyche.

Even so, he always looked forward to it. Harry smiled when the loud exclamations rose when they opened up Harry's gifts to them. He was happy that he had people to get gifts for, and he was even happier that those same people all liked the gifts he painstakingly picked out for them.

The gifts he received were the usual. Sweets, Quidditch supplies, and of course, the infamous Weasley jumper. The only gift he hadn't opened yet was the one from his boyfriend.

When everyone else was finished, Bill cleared his throat. "There is one last gift. For Harry." He paused for a moment. "Well, it can actually be considered a gift for both Harry and me."

It was in an envelope and Harry curiously took it. He slipped a finger underneath the flap and easily opened it. He pulled out two pieces of paper. He read them and he couldn't hold back the smile. "A trip for two to America?"

"I figured we could use a vacation. Think about it. Nothing but you, me, and the sun."

Harry looked up from the tickets. "That sounds amazing."

They kissed, ignoring the hollers and whistles from Bill's brothers and Ginny, and the laughter from Molly and Arthur.

Life was good, and he didn't think it could get any better.


	31. Hungover

**Title:** Hungover  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Bill/Harry  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 247  
 **Summary:** Harry wakes up feeling a bit off.  
 **Notes:**

 **Harry Potter Christmas Collection Competition:** Prompt Used - (feeling) hungover

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Chocolate Frog: Cygnus Black II – Bronze – Prompts Used – Husband, Swan, Discover, Involve

* * *

Harry woke up with a painful headache. He tried standing up, only to discover that it was a bad idea when he nearly did a swan dive to the floor. Luckily, his new husband caught him around the waist, stopping him from doing something so embarrassment the day after their wedding.

With Bill's help, he laid back in bed. He decided he didn't want to do anything that involved movement.

"Ugh," he groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"Feeling a little hungover?"

Harry detected the smirk in Bill's voice and wanted to smack the older man. "Do not joke around right now. I'm so not in the mood for it."

There was the sound of movement and a bottle was pressed to his lips. Harry automatically opened his mouth and almost wretched when the foul tasting potion slid down his throat. He tried to weakly push the hand away but Bill held firm.

"It will help."

When the potion was gone, Bill took the bottle away and almost instantly, Harry felt one hundred percent better. "Why do potions have to taste so disgusting?"

"It's one of the mysteries of life," Bill commiserated.

"So, did I do anything horrifyingly embarrassing?" he asked, finally meeting Bill's eyes.

Bill kissed him on the lips, sucking his bottom lip between white teeth. He let go after a gentle lick. "Trust me when I say this. You don't want to know."

Harry groaned. "You're right. I do not want to know."


End file.
